Les Étoiles Nouvelles - An Amour-Shipping Adventure
by IshTheFish2000
Summary: It's time for Serena's second attempt at Pokémon Performing. Will she succeed? And most importantly, what will Satoshi think? Read on to find out...
1. Chapter 1

'There,' Eureka said, leaning back to survey my costume. 'It's perfect!'

I tweaked my hat and ruffled my newly-shortened curls. The dress lay flat upon the coat-hanger, innocently ushering in my doom. I wasn't too sure about this. Performing… was it really for me? After last time, I'd told myself that I would never go near a Pokémon stage again.

Well, so much for that theory. The moment that the posters appeared, I had no chance; both Eureka and Satoshi simply would not let me pass it by. I don't know why – it's not like I had any particular skill at it; last time poor Fennekin tripped by my own fault, and we lost by a mile.

My thoughts were interrupted by Eureka, who grinned like a monkey and began to hop on the spot. 'You'll win for sure!' she twittered, for all the world as if she were a bird. 'Your dress is beautiful! You've trained so hard. You'll win, Serena!' I smiled at her innocence, kneeling down to her level and taking her bony hands in mine. 'I wouldn't count on it,' I said, looking into her sparkling eyes. 'If last time is anything to go on, we won't even make it as far as the stage.'

Eureka looked at me, shaking her head in disgust. 'But you've left 'last time' behind, remember? Cutting your hair, promising to do better? You've grown since then. You know how to win!' Suddenly, her eyes narrowed and a sly smile crept onto her face. 'And plus, Satoshi's watching.'

What? She knew?

My eyes wide, I struggled to form words in my mouth. 'He was watching last time too, it didn't help. It just made me more nervous, and why would that affect me anyway?' My words trailed off at the smirk on my tiny companion's face. She giggled, hands on hips, and said, 'You're not exactly Miss Secret Skitty, are you?'

My jaw dropped. Was I really that obvious? I'd been trying to keep my crush a secret, but even since the age of six it had been a struggle. And even Eureka could work it out? I was forced to listen as she went on. 'I've seen the way you look at him. You're head over heels!' Eureka laughed and skipped away, prompting me to stumble after her, mouthing words not to be repeated. She wouldn't tell him, would she? Not today, of all days… tomorrow was the performance! I broke into a run and grabbed her from behind, swinging her up and over, onto my shoulders. She drummed on my hat, the picture of childish joy. Bringing her off of my shoulders and onto my lap, I pressed a finger to her lips and began to talk.

'Ok, Eureka, you've got me. I do have a crush on Satoshi; ever since he rescued me when I was a kid, I've wanted to meet him again. Now I'm travelling with him, it's a dream come true.' Eureka's eyes widened, ready for a victory shriek. I clapped a hand over her mouth and pulled her closer. 'But you can't tell him. I'd die if you did.' My eyes flitted frantically across the room, hoping upon hope that no one would knock on the door. 'I have to be the one to tell him. When the time is right.' As I finished, she wormed out of my hands and stood resolutely before me, tiny hands clenched into fists.

'I'll make you a deal, Serena. I'm tired of watching you flirt from a distance. You'd better let Satoshi know, otherwise he'll leave you behind like he's left so many others. I happen to know he's feeling something too. But unless you win the competition tomorrow, I'm telling him – and you better believe it!' She flashed me a cunning grin and sprinted to the door. 'Goodnight!'

I waited only two seconds before collapsing on the bed, tears beginning to run down my face. Why was it so hard? Nobody understood what I felt for Satoshi. Eureka thought it was a playground crush; Citron – did he even know at all? And what did the little girl mean by 'feeling something too'? I rubbed the tears from my eyes, hiccupping wildly. I loved Satoshi. He was selfless, funny, charming; how couldn't they see? Every little thing he did made me fall for him more. And the worst thing was, he couldn't see that I loved him. He was oblivious to my love; he only cared about training his Pokémon, and he would leave me behind. I was sure of it; left behind like all of the other girls, just a story to tell the next set of companions that he travels with. I couldn't bear this to happen, but I knew – just knew – that it would. I would never feel his kiss upon my lips. More tears fell from my eyes as I curled up, helpless, upon the duvet.

Braixen materialised next to me, along with Pancham. Their snouts parted in concern and they leapt at me, curling against my neck, murmuring comforts into my ears. I gathered them into my arms and they hugged me, throwing their little furry arms around my neck. I wish they could speak, let me know how they feel. They understand, I know they do. As I cried salty tears into their fur, Braixen purred and licked them off my face. I stared into her eyes, wishing that she could tell the future.

A knock on the door reached my ears, and without warning, Satoshi came into the room. I glared at him, my eyes shining with tears. His face became a mask of concern. 'Serena! What's wrong?' He took a step further into the room and I stood, clutching a pillow to my chest. I furrowed my brows, screwing up my tear-stained face.

'You are!'

The words burst from my lips before I could stop them, along with lots of others that I never thought I'd say. 'You're ignorant. You're stupid; you fail to realise what's right under your nose. Isn't it obvious, Satoshi?' I said scathingly, hiccupping through my tears. 'Can't you tell?'

He took another step towards me, hurt crossing his stupid face. In that moment, I wanted nothing more to do with him. Why couldn't he see? As I lashed out at him, my nails catching him across his face, he recoiled and said defiantly, 'Tell what?'

'Just go. Get out of here. I wish I'd never met you, Satoshi. You're just like I hoped you wouldn't be,' I hissed, barely able to comprehend what I was saying. But I couldn't stop. 'If you can't tell, then I don't want you to. Get out. I never want to see you –' Sobs were breaking through my voice as I collapsed, choking, onto the bed. '- again.'

'Serena?' The idiot still couldn't get it? I blinked through tear-filled eyes, finding the scalded expression on his face. It was as tear-ridden as mine as he whispered, 'What can't I understand?'

I waited until he'd left before choking out 'that I love you.'

_Satoshi crept along the corridor, his feet silent upon the carpeted floor. He'd left Pikachu sleeping in his room. This moment was just for him._

_Quietly opening Serena's door, he padded inside to find his companion curled up, sleeping, on the bed. She was still breathing irregularly, hiccupping in her sleep. Goosebumps stood up on her arms, so he drew a blanket over her shivering body. Serena's fingers twitched in her dream. He hoped it was a good one. _

_Nervous, he glanced at the flowers that he held tightly in his hand. Nobody had asked him to buy them, but something told him it was the right thing to do. He still didn't understand why Serena had screamed at him, but he knew one thing; she was his friend, and friends have to make up._

_He placed the flowers in a vase on her bed-table, where two Pokéballs lay. There was no better time to wake her and confess everything, but he knew that he wouldn't. She needed to rest. He did too._

_He was just about to leave when he noticed a tear, orblike, shining, on Serena's cheek. He studied it closely, and then leaned over the bed and did the one thing that he'd wanted to do for so long._

_He kissed the tear away. _


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to a vase of lilies on my bedside table. I had no idea how they'd got there.

The sunlight was splashing through the curtains, painting the room shades of gold. It was the typical cliché, the calm before the storm that I knew was about to brew. There was no escaping it; I had said those things, and I could never take them back.

Turning over and burrowing into the bedclothes, tears began to run down my cheeks once more. I'd blown my chances – there was no way he'd still like me. I'd insulted him; told him that I hated him, that I never wanted to see him again, when the reality was exactly the opposite – I wanted to be with him forever. I wanted him to be with me.

The lilies were beautiful. Blurred through my tears, I caught glimpses of orange and white and green; so pure, as if shadow had never touched them. Suddenly, I glanced at the performance dress, drooping limply on its hanger. Its garish frills and scallops now disgusted me – I wasn't going to wear that. Not for the competition that I was going to win. I had to win it – for Satoshi, to apologise, to win his heart and soul. This was my chance, and I wasn't going to let it evade me.

A sudden certainty overtaking me, I threw back the covers – well, blanket – and swung my legs out of bed. I stretched out and grinned, dashing the tears from my face. Never mind what I had said the night before. Today, I would show Satoshi what I felt. I grabbed my Pokéballs and let my companions out to play; after unfurling in a flash of brilliant white, they stood ready on the floor. I scooped Pancham up and laid my hand on Braixen's shoulder, turning to face the window. We were ready for this – ready for a whole new me.

'Wow, Serena…' Satoshi said, '… you look great!'

I ruffled my curls and gave him a quick grin. I had to hide my face to keep from blushing – did he remember what I said last night? Had he taken it to heart? If he had, his face showed no signs of it, his mouth agape as he took in my appearance. It wasn't just him, either – all of my three friends were standing in front of me, their facial expressions different degrees of the same surprise.

Eureka was furious. 'Serena!' she wailed, turning her tiny face to the heavens in an expression of utter anguish. 'What about your dress? It was so pretty! What a waste!' Her face of fury was hilarious to see, and I giggled softly into my palm. She pouted and stamped her tiny foot. 'It was perfect!'

'But don't you like my new outfit?' I asked innocently, giving her a twirl. She surveyed me from head to toe, arms folded. 'It's ok,' she said finally, nodding her head. 'But the dress was miles better.'

I, myself, begged to differ. After ditching the dress at the nearest charity shop, I'd headed to the Lumiose Boutique to shop till I dropped. Taking only a lily in hand, I'd scavenged the building to come up with my perfect outfit – and now, I was sure I had it.

Lilies. Who knew they were so inspirational?

I was wearing a short white jumpsuit with orange and green accents, puffed sleeves and a loose bodice. My legs were bare until a pair of white sandals covered my feet, a few green leaves wrapping around the anklet. A white hat with a green trim adorned my head, a single lily sitting proudly on the brow. I still didn't know who had given me the lilies, but I had a lot to thank them for – with the dress, bad memories and thoughts had gone. It was time for the new Serena to emerge. Nothing would stop me now.

Both Satoshi and Citron were still gazing open-mouthed, gawping gormlessly at my transformation. Incensed, I leant forward and pushed their jaws up off their chests. 'Come on, guys,' I said nervously, stepping back an inch. 'I'm not that ugly, am I?'

This shook them back to their senses and they shook their heads vigorously, hats flying off in the process. 'No, not at all… it suits you, Serena. You look very pretty.' Suddenly embarrassed, Satoshi ducked his head and grinned. 'Now let's go eat!' With the usual order restored, my three friends ran off to the dining hall, Eureka hanging back just enough to give me a huge, unsubtle wink. And then she was gone, leaving me alone and confused in her wake.

Or, should I say, Satoshi's wake.

What did Eureka say about 'Feeling something too?'

_'__Could all performers report to the Très-Belle Arena please. That is, all performers to the Très-Belle Arena.' _

This was it. My big chance.

Ignoring the ball of glue seemingly stuck within my throat, I rose unsteadily to my feet and grasped my bag. Braixen whined anxiously under the table, skittering out to nuzzle against my hip. Pancham murmured in my ear. We'd worked so hard for this, and it was my only chance to make things right. Our futures depended on the competition today, and looking at my Pokémon standing loyally beside me, I knew that we would do our best to win.

As we walked, I bit my lip and stared at the ground. My bag bumped against my hip. Inside lay fur chalk and ribbons and bows; inside lay the colours that lead to my hopes and dreams. Eureka was telling a story and Satoshi was laughing – how could they laugh so freely when my emotions hung in the balance? If I didn't win today, then I'd never have the chance to let Satoshi know properly. Looking at the other performers gathered around the entrance, I wondered if the competition meant this much to them. It probably did. We were all in the same boat. As I hugged Pancham to my chest and stroked his soft black ears, I realised just how much this meant to all of us.

And yet I had to win.

We sat in the changing room, silenced, until the final call was heard. It was time for my friends to leave; I was on my own from here on out. Eureka left with kisses and twitters of 'Good luck!', Citron with straightforward, polite encouragements. Satoshi went with them, leaving me nothing more than a sheepish smile and a clumsy goodbye. He'd become quieter and quieter since this morning, hardly speaking a word, even to Pikachu, but I could sense the hope and encouragement emanating from his mind. As they left, I cuddled my Pokémon close and waited for the time to come.

I was still waiting a few minutes later when Satoshi's head popped into the room. Taken by surprise, I blushed and started to my feet. Braixen and Pancham disappeared from my lap. Perhaps they knew that it was a moment just for us.

'Left my hat,' Satoshi said sheepishly, crossing the room and retrieving his cap. However, instead of leaving, he then approached me, looking shy. He seemed calm enough, but his eyes were flickering like a frightened bird's.

'Serena…' he said, catching my hands in his. His skin was rough and warm, exactly how I knew it would be. His face was blushing, but his voice steady. 'I don't know what made you yell at me last night. I don't know if I ever will. But, Serena… I just want you to know that whatever happens out there on the stage, it doesn't matter to us. You'll always be our friend, no matter what happens.' His eyes were searching mine, all traces of shyness gone. 'Never give up, Serena. It's not over yet.'

He drew back suddenly, looking almost as shocked as I felt. Memories flashed into my brain; Satoshi, binding my leg and holding me at Summer Camp. Satoshi, complimenting my baking. Satoshi, blushing as he took in my Fennekin outfit. Never give up until it's over… numb, I nodded and smiled weakly. Scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment, he headed towards the door. 'Good luck!'

It was just before he left that he added, 'Lilies always were my favourite flower.'


	3. Chapter 3

This was it.

The lights were shining on the runway, but I couldn't see them. My eyes were scrunched up tightly, blotting out the world, letting me wish and wish and wish. I had to win, I just had to; it was all that mattered to me now. I was almost there, and I wasn't going to step down. I was going to win – not only the competition, but the prize of Satoshi's heart.

_Please, Arceus. Let me win the Très-Belle Key._

My opponents had already performed, and judging by the cheers of the crowd, they would be hard to beat. Braixen was looking anxious, which wasn't a good sign. During briefing, we'd been told that we had to combine fashion with a coordination routine, which I had never tried; we'd cobbled together a routine in the nick of time, chopping and changing our moves until we had a simple combo. I wasn't too sure about this anymore, but I knew that I would never give up. Not until it was over.

'_And now, our final Pokémon performers – Serena, Braixen and Pancham!'_

This was my final chance to make things right, so I took it.

Pancham and Braixen walked onto the stage, and I followed in their furry footsteps. The lights were blinding, the audience merely a blur; I searched for my friends and I could not see them. I wanted Satoshi's reassurance, for him to tell me that everything would be ok, but I knew I must be independent. The audience screamed in approval, shrieking my name, and suddenly the stage beneath my feet seemed real. Confidence rushed through me – I was on stage, and I was going to make a stand! I straightened my back, smiled and waved to the audience, loving the way they surged to my touch. This was my night, my time to shine, and I was going to glimmer like the stars.

Just before the starting call sounded, I caught sight of Satoshi's smile.

But then the music started, and my world blurred. My only sights were the Pokémon standing loyally by my side. Braixen, adorned with white and green ribbons, flashed me a quick grin and scampered forwards, her body fizzing with adrenalin. Pancham, fur streaked with chalk and tied with green and orange ribbons, turned a somersault, landing on Braixen's head. I walked up behind them and struck a pose. The audience rippled, a moving animal within the stands. I smiled. Time to do this.

'Braixen, Flamethrower! Pancham, Hidden Power!" My voice rang out clearly through the music. Braixen tipped her foxlike head to the heavens, two huge flamethrowers shooting out of the sides of her mouth. Pancham's white Hidden Power followed, the two beams twisting around each other as they spiralled upwards to the sky. I turned a pirouette as the beams met, leaping as they formed a perfect heart. As I commanded her, Braixen formed a ball of grass and sent two beautifully twisting grass knot beams upwards, curling around the heart like ivy. Pancham leapt backwards, turning a somersault into my arms, before creating Stone Edges that hung in the air like jewels. Braixen broke off her moves, leaving a beautiful orange-white-green heart gleaming above us, and proceeded to use Psychic.

We flew into the air. I let go of Pancham and we floated; together, we began to swoop and soar. My heart fluttered like a caged bird, and I threw back my head in joy – I was truly flying! Another Hidden Power served as ink, and as we flew, Pancham carved a message in the heart. His tiny body swerved and dipped, and the audience gasped as he turned flips in the air. His tiny bearlike face gleamed with joy, and in that moment I loved him more than ever.

Braixen, hailing from the ground, sent us flying to the peak of the heart. Her striking face was etched with concentration, a grin of exultation gleaming on her vixen face. She opened her mouth and used Solar Beam, creating a blinding flash of light, shielding us from view. The audience gasped as green, white and orange fireworks flew; as Pancham and I descended either side of Braixen, she cut off the Solar Beam. After the last of the fireworks exploded, the haze cleared and revealed the words, the message that came from deep inside my heart.

As the audience oohed and aahed at the glowing words, I saw only Satoshi, alight with surprise and wonder, staring at the message that was meant for only him.

It read, quite simply, _I love you._

The audience was surging, I could hear them. It had been over an hour since the last performance. My hands were knots in my lap. They were impatient for the answers? I could wait a million days to find out my fate – my heart was hammering just thinking about the words that would change my life. I'd never been so nervous. If my door opened as the announcer spoke, I don't know what I'd do… I've have won, and Satoshi would finally know how I felt.

My name just had to be called out. I knew that it would be, or perhaps it wouldn't? My mind was conflicted, bouncing from one idea to another. Anyway, I'd confessed my love, though perhaps not in a way he'd understand. Winning was the way I wanted to do it. The only way worth letting him know.

A sudden hush fell over the audience outside.

'And now, the moment you've all been waiting for…' The announcer boomed through the megaphone. I stood up silently, squeezing my hands in utter anguish. He held the answer to my happiness, although he didn't know it.

_'__The winner of the Très-Belle Key is…_

And when my door didn't open, I knew it wasn't me.


	4. Chapter 4 (Final Chapter)

_What?_

The audience were shrieking. Their screams of joy assaulted my eardrums, furrowed my brows; they should be cheering for me! This was meant to be my time in the limelight, my time to shine, my time to finally show Satoshi what I felt. Instead, somebody else was feeling the elation. Somebody else had won the key, and I knew that I'd never stood a chance.

Stupid me. I never lived in a cliché; just because I had a reason for wanting to win, didn't mean I would. They say that life is a stage, and I believed in it – but this isn't a perfect ending; this isn't a romance, or even a tragedy. Perhaps there still is a pen that writes our stories, but it has blotted the page. I wish it was a pencil, so I could rub out this huge mistake.

The floor of the capsule began to sink, bearing my Pokémon and I backstage. Braixen and Pancham stood, as shellshocked as I felt, paws hanging limply by their furry sides. I touched my cheeks, my fingers coming away wet. Both Braixen and Pancham flew into my arms, tiny tears soaking away their fur chalk and makeup. Knees buckling, I let out a sob, muffled by the cheers that were not meant for me.

As the doors opened, I composed myself. I struggled to my feet and wiped the tear damage from my face. I knew my eyes were red, but I did not care; as long as I appeared strong, it didn't matter. It wasn't like I'd be trying this again – no matter what Eureka and Satoshi said, I now knew that performing wasn't for me. Perhaps I'd try my hand at battling, or Rhyhorn racing – tears began to flood my eyes again, and I swept them from my cheeks. I couldn't afford to be the silly girl who got upset about everything. I'd keep my head high and go out with a bang – or at least without tears.

Sweeping regally into the waiting-room, I sat down silently on a chair and gathered Pancham into my lap. The air was dejected; the winner was accepting prizes and waving to the audience, while we sat in silent despair. I wasn't the only one who was crying, but I think I was the only one with a much deeper reason. Eureka would tell Satoshi, and there was absolutely no way I could stop her.

Except there was. Realisation flashed through my system and I shot to my feet; putting Pancham on the floor and spurring Braixen into action, I turned to face the door. Quick mental calculations confirmed my theory – my friends would just be exiting the arena now, and I'd instructed them to meet me here. But there wasn't time for that; if I waited, Eureka's tiny mouth would begin to talk and then he'd know. He wouldn't take it seriously, he'd just laugh it off with that awkward chuckle that I could listen to forever and smile that sheepish grin that never fails to raise my spirits. I couldn't risk it, but there was only one way to stop her. I had to get there first.

Bursting through the double doors and sprinting off down the corridor, I headed towards the place where I knew the spectators would appear. The corridor was empty, but the sound of my shoes on the sleek grey carpet resounded on the white walls. My heart was hammering like the hopeful thoughts inside my head. If only I could get to him; if I was too late, all my work would be in vain.

And the further I ran, the more I realised that I didn't need to win the Key to let him know. Yes, I may have been a foolish girl, upset at the drop of a hat, but I didn't have to be her anymore; if I cast away my pride, then perhaps I could be the person I'd always wanted to be. The girl who was strong enough to make her own decisions, the girl who was able to do what she wanted. The girl who was brave enough to tell the boy she loved him.

Pancham and Braixen were panting, their tiny faces flushed, but it was liquid adrenalin that was pumping through my veins. In two flashes of bright light they vanished from my side, tucking themselves into the Pokéballs nestled at my side. No longer obliged to wait for them, I leant forward and kicked into overdrive. The catacombs of corridors didn't faze me; I was going to get to Satoshi before Eureka did and tell him face-to-face.

And as I ran, I knew I was leaving myself behind. The old Serena, shy and jealous and wistful and fickle, still sat on my chair in the waiting room. But I'd not only left her in my wake, I'd left my sorrow too; no more did I mourn my loss, or the glittering Très-Belle Key. I'd been in it to win it, but I'd enjoyed it all the same. It was time to move on now, and each step I took away from my old self, I felt freer. Each step I took towards Satoshi, I felt like the girl that I wanted to be.

My feet pounded harder on the floor; determined, I looked ahead to see my friends standing at the end of the corridor. Citron, his bashful face stricken, full of pity for the self I'd left behind. Eureka, conflicted, smug yet sympathetic because I'd lost the competition that I'd tried so hard to win. And yet she'd won her bet, and for a moment I'd thought she'd told him, but I knew she hadn't from the look in her innocent eyes. As I ran right up to them, a tiny grin crossed my face. Sorry, Eureka, but Très-Belle Key or not, I wasn't going to let you have the pleasure.

And then Satoshi; shellshocked, clueless Satoshi, eyes wide open and filled with surprise as I ran towards him. His arms filled with lilies, beautiful, beautiful lilies that enveloped the corridor with scent and hope and dreams. And I ran faster, realising that it was Satoshi that left the lilies for me this morning, Satoshi that inspired my outfit, and Satoshi who cheered me on. The same boy who, all those years ago, told me never to give up on your dreams. Perhaps it is a pen that writes my story, but now I know its ink has not blotted; merely the script of my play has changed. Because one story gets boring after a while, and then you move on. I'm telling it as it is now; the past is gone, and there's no point pretending that this isn't happening as I speak. It's time to write my story in the present; time to open the curtains on Act II. And perhaps it's no Romeo and Juliet, but it's my chance to write my own story, and I want to write it with the boy I love.

And then I trip. I'm only a metre away from Satoshi when my shoe catches on the carpet and I fall, but then his arms catch mine and I'm gazing at the ground. Lilies are everywhere, on the floor, in my hair, and I almost cry because it's not the perfect ending, but then I realise that it doesn't have to be. Satoshi pulls me to my feet, his face concerned because there are tears on my cheeks. As he opens his mouth to say something, I look up into his beautiful eyes and press my lips to his.

And I'm kissing him, and then he's kissing me. And then it's perfect and Citron's gasping and Eureka's laughing and I don't care because I'm not thinking, and it's just us in our own little world because I love him and I don't know if he loves me, but I think he does and he's saying he does and then I realise it doesn't matter

Because never mind everyone else's happy endings.

This is the one for me.

**Author's note:** So, I'm afraid that's this fanfiction finished! If you enjoyed reading my tale, please check out my profile, and please, please, PLEASE leave a review! This is my first time writing a fanfic, so if you could leave me your thoughts or some tips on how to improve, that would be amazing. It's a great experience for me to know that other people (hopefully) enjoy my work. I hope you liked reading Les Êtoiles Nouvelles, and expect more fanfic from me in the future!

IshTheFish2000 x


End file.
